Various types of turkey calls have been available for several years to enable hunters or competition callers to attract wild turkey. One type of turkey call available in the market is the so-called slate call. Existing slate calls typically utilize a flat slate disk encompassed by a plastic housing to serve as the call. The slate disk can be struck or hit with some sort of striking device such as a shaft of metal material. Generally, the plastic housing is completely enclosed on one side with an opening on the opposite side to receive the slate disk. The side of the plastic housing opposite the slate disk can be provided with holes to allow sound from the call to emanate. In certain calls, a series of spaced-apart holes are placed around the periphery of the housing. Other models may include a center hole in addition to or in place of the holes on the outer periphery of the call. Obviously, the goal of all turkey calls is to provide realistic and authentic sounds that will successfully attract wild turkey.
A fundamental problem with the types of turkey calls discussed above relates to the ability of these calls to produce a truly authentic turkey sound. In this regard, a significant disadvantage of existing calls is that they generally produce only a single tone or note representing the turkey sound. Obviously, the sound from a turkey includes more than a single tone or note. Thus, there is a need for a turkey call that can produce multiple tones to more authentically represent the sound of natural wild turkey.